djwalkzzfandomcom-20200213-history
Live Fast
Live Fast is a song recorded by Norwegian DJ Alan Walker and American rapper A$AP Rocky, and containing uncredited vocals provided by American singer, songwriter and record producer Kameron Alexander. It was released on 25 July 2019 through MER and Sony Music for the promotion of the mobile application version of video game PUBG. Background The vocals of the song were recorded before the incarceration of ASAP Rocky, due to an altercation in the streets of Stockholm, in Sweden, on 30 July. After the release, Alan Walker posted a message on Instagram to thank all his staff and appeal to justice for the rapper: "The challenges and controversy surrounding Rocky's arrest and upcoming trial in Sweden has affected all of us through the last weeks... But I would like to speak out for fair treatment and a quick resolution for the sake of everyone involved." The track marks the second collaboration in electronic domain for ASAP Rocky after "Wild for the Night" by Skrillex in 2013. The rapper refers to it in the lyrics of the song when he says "2013 I went wild for night, in 2019 I'm getting out 'fore I die". The song serves as the official anthem for PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds game, also called PUBG Mobile, a battle royal game on Android and iOS, which has 50 million active daily users. Alan Walker has already made some songs for the video game community, like his first single for PUBG, "On My Way", which was released on 21 March 2019, celebrating the first anniversary of the game. He worked too on an official remix of League of Legends theme. The official live was performed on 26 July at PUBG Mobile Club Open Spring Split Global Finals in Berlin, one day after the release. In the same way, Alan Walker said on Twitter : "I had the pleasure of performing my brand new single #LiveFast live for the first time at the opening of the @PUBGMOBILE #PMCO Spring Split Global Finals in Berlin! If you missed the livestream I've uploaded my full performance here..." During the week of the release, Alan Walker invited his fans to log in to PUBG Mobile to win the chance to hear the song, in completing the DJ's challenges to unlock it. Critical reception Kat Bein from Billboard described the song as "a downtempo mantra that begs for hope in the emotional trenches". Aron A. from HowNewHipHop noted that Alan Walker "drops off a smooth, electronic-infused beat while Rocky swings in with two new verses". Writing for Your EDM, Matthew Meadow remarked that the meaning of the lyrics, written before ASAP Rocky incarceration, "rings truer now than ever". Markos Papadatos from Digital Journal deemed the song "so different than anything Alan Walker has done previously". He noted that it "fuses electronic music well with rap and hip-hop", while "A$AP Rocky showcases his rich, rap vocals, coupled by Walker's stunning production". The DJ wished to note that the message of the song is to live fast and to avoid monotony. He remarked that the lyrics fit perfectly with the current context of the rapper. In an interview he said: "The lyrics are totally his, I sent him the production and he sent the lyrics and I liked it; it's something that came up in a few days and was amazing and I'm very proud of it." Music video The official music video of the song was released at the same day through Alan Walker's YouTube channel. There are real actors portraying PUBG Mobile game themes, which are for most of them soldiers, walking in a dark atmosphere, in transit or aiming weapons in desolate locales. Poll Do you like Live Fast? Yes No Video Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Videos Category:Vocal